


The universe doesn't care about our fuck ups

by tennisuhs



Series: FICTOBER2018 [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Texting, i promise its cute okay there's just a lot happening, like for a bit there nothing major, rated because swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennisuhs/pseuds/tennisuhs
Summary: Junhui is ready to love again after picking himself up, and he might have set his eyes on someone. But after being probably shut down by the other, a mysterious anonymous appears in his life. And almost encouraged by his friends, Junhui responds.





	The universe doesn't care about our fuck ups

PROMPT 11 JUNHAO → SHY SHY SHY

 

Junhui was rather the extroverted person. One could find him chatting around with strangers at a party, always surrounded by people at the cafeteria. Even though his group of closest friends only amounted to three people, he was always hanging with underclassmen, helping the freshmen and the council with the fliers and whatnot. Yeah, definitely an active kid who almost seemed like he feared being alone. Well, it was a rational fear after all, no one wants to feel lonely.

 

And even with so much social exchange, to a point where Jihoon (one of his three best friends who he refused to detach himself from) felt dizzy himself, loneliness hit like a wave at night. Not even his fluffiest blanket could protect him from the touch deprivacy that flooded him all over, making him shudder. He knew his value was more than just how good of a partner he was, but really, it had gone to a point where Junhui actually missed going out on dates, having that intimacy with someone. 

 

As his mind started to wonder, body going lax in a false sense of security that he was going to fall asleep and forget about all his troubles, his subconscious decided to take a turn right before dreamland, choosing to bring all his insecurities to light. All his flaws splayed out in front of him as an unending list of reasons why no one would be interested in him, romantic-wise. It started to hurt, really. Even if the whole world thought Junhui fed off self-confidence, that was himself trying to fake it until he made it. With, as shown, not great results.

 

Mornings had started to feel bitter, not because of the coffee since he took it with milk and caramel, but because of the fact that he woke up alone, no warmth to hold him and ask him to stay for a little bit longer. 

 

Not like Junhui missed his ex-boyfriend, the bastard was probably cheating on his current boyfriend as well. No worries, Junhui had gone and past the phase of having to physically repress himself from calling or texting his ex. However, healing took his time and he was never going to regret rejecting boy after boy in drunken bliss for two years. Only a few slips happened here and there, mostly on holidays because booze was free and cheaper.

 

Soonyoung looked at him as he was taking a long sip of his own coffee, worry clear in his eyes as he lowered the mug. “You okay, man?” came out a little ragged due to the burning liquid down his throat. 

 

Making the other turn humming questioningly, he nodded, mixing the caramel syrup attentively like he was holding a test tube with reactive chemicals. Even though he was a psychology major and the mere thought of science made him gag. “Yeah, why?” his hip met the counter next to Soonyoung, letting the air around them fall silent as he drunk his morning coffee as well.

 

“Well, I know you enough and lately you’ve been kind of...not you?” Soonyoung placed his mug on the sink and ran water on it. “I mean sure you get in your mind sometimes, and like you stop being the happy little bug every now and then, I get that but.” he shrugged. “It seems like you are overthinking, rather than just sad.”

 

It was clearly not fair how Sooyoung knew him so well. Even when Junhui just arrived as an exchange student in freshman year, meeting the shorter at the dance studio and proceeding to hit it off immediately with his broken korean, had been the worst decision ever. And by that he meant the best. Self care. Cleansing. He owed Soonyoung more than he could even begin to count without feeling guilty.

 

Rooming with Soonyoung was easy, like it was meant to be. They were in each other businesses, like asking about Sooyoung's last night with an eyebrow raised, only to see Jihoon walking out the door and making Junhui spit his coffee through his nose. But at the same time there was air between them. Well, they were both gemini after all. There was this not need to pretend anymore, to be extremely social, to be perfect. It just went away at home, with Soonyoung. Man, he really was going to miss this if Soonyoung moved in with Jihoon or vice versa.

 

Jihoon was cool, he made bomb ass music. There wasn’t jealousness or possessiveness, just the realisation that everyone’s life went on while he was still kind of stuck. But he was ready, Junhui was read to love again. And the only jealousy came from the couple being happy together.

 

“You are not wrong.” confessed Junhui never taking his eyes from his mug.

 

“Then spill, Moonboy.” said Soonyoung stepping in front of Junhui, which prompted the other to tip his mug and pretend to splash his friend with the liquid. “You fucking moron!” yelled Soonyoung, stepping out of the other’s reach and even looking terrified at the idea of being attacked by warm coffee.

 

“You told me to spill!” joked Junhui, chuckling before taking his last sip.

 

“You know what, forget it!” Soonyoung wasn’t mad, he acted pissed off and stomped his feet once in front of him, comically puffing his already round cheeks and storming off to his room mumbling how Junhui was an ungrateful twat who didn’t deserve him. And Junhui thought he was right, there’s no way he deserved someone like Soonyoung.

  
  
  
  


So that's how days dragged. The chinese boy went to his classes, got his money worth on education and pretended that all the social interaction was enough. Again, he wasn't weak or desperate but there was definitely this bug irking in the back of his mind. Determination was all he needed really, that and someone he found fit, someone who wouldn't break his heart like last time and leave him to pick up the pieces for two years. Unfortunately he didn't know anyone who would fit in that profile.

 

Realistically speaking, to find someone like that, Junhui would have to go through so much trial and error, spend so many hours getting to know the other. And the thought all but made his pit strain in anticipation. Yeah, he was ready to love again. 

 

It was on a friday evening, the group have gathered at Jihoon's apartment, well the group minus Wonwoo who, like the nerd he was, decided to stay at the library until closing time. Not like he decided out of the goodness of his heart, but rather because the kid whose turn went from lunch break to closing time ditched them. College party, to which they had been invited, the whole campus was. They just needed to break into Jihoon's apartment first and beg the smaller to come with. It was like a routine, a requirement.

 

However, and due to Wonwoo's good samaritan mind, Junhui was stepping into the campus library, happily empty as all the students were probably doing what they should be doing: getting ready and pre-gaming. Walking through the almost empty halls, Junhui spotted a couple of known faces to who he greeted, except Jeonghan and Seungcheol, sucking each other's faces against the russian literature shelves. They could rot. For being the perfect couple, and supportive friends, and good seniors to go to in case of trouble. And Junhui's kind of mentors.

Yeah they could rot.

 

Finally walking to the counter where Wonwoo was sitting, glasses on and reflecting the screen he boredly was looking at, if that boy didn't get his ass out of there and start drinking he was going to call it quits before pre-game. And Junhui couldn't have that. His entire friend group couldn't afford going out without the sane one. The one who with flimsy arms would carry them to the taxi. That and a sesh without Wonwoo filming them and posting it on his insta stories was not a sesh. 

 

"You look like that sloth in Zootopia." Junhui said leaning his weight on the arm, currently on top of the counter.

 

"I get that a lot." Wonwoo responded still not looking at his friend, closing whatever tabs he had open with delightful peacefulness. "I still have like thirty minutes before closing time." He informed.

 

"Um I could close for us?" a voice rang next to them. Another kid, Wonwoo's workmate, who had been sitting on the opposite end of the counter. Busy with his cellphone and looking too focused to even look up at Junhui was now looking at him with clear indifference, fake glasses resting at the bridge of his nose, dangling chains connecting the accessory to the back of his neck.

 

Junhui could swoon right then and there. That or he could try to flirt, but for that he needed at least a drink in his body. The boy really was ridiculous handsome, with an adorable yet charming aura around him that made Junhui stop and stare for a second. Flashing a smile his way before turning to Wonwoo. 

 

"You don't mind?" Wonwoo looked incredulous, turning in his desk chair to face the other who just nodded. "Okay what do you want in exchange?" Asked, and Junhui made a double take back. Wonwoo wasn't the one to tease so easily, not to someone whom he almost never mentioned to his friend group. He referred to him as 'workmate' or 'co-worker', which would be fine if they didn't seem so close in real life.

 

The two employees seemed to have some sort of non-verbal conversation, and Junhui started to feel a little bit uncomfortable, as if he was interrupting or eavesdropping. "Uh while you guys sort it out, I'll go ask Mingyu if he could gives a ride to the place." Junhui pointed behind him, where he had last seen Mingyu look over some Spanish History books. 

 

"Wait he's still here?" Wonwoo's tone rose a little, so much that had it been finals week he'd had earned a big shush from the three store building. His eyes were blown wide, eyebrows disappearing behind his fringe. Oh yeah, Wonwoo had the biggest crush on the junior.

 

"Saw him looking at Homage to Catalonia not even five minutes ago, isn't he studying graphic design?" Junhui smirked at his friend, who failed and then blushed. Well, it was good to know that they were getting somewhere: Mingyu keeping Wonwoo at the workplace and just being two smitten boys.

 

"Yeah, but he is researching about the propaganda fliers and posters from the Spanish civil war." co-worker informed, his voice almost little. "He's also pressing me to close early so we can go that damn party." Oh. So Mingyu was using that boy as excuse? Or was he there really for research? Junhui could understand Wonwoo when he talked about 'being in a limbo'. 

 

But if co-worker was a friend of Mingyu that means he was an ally. Friends of his friends were, by pure math, Junhui's friends. Leaning closer to co-worker's side, he could read finally the name tag the kid must have written himself. It took a second to realise that it was in both chinese characters and romanisation. "Minghao?" he let it go like a whisper, like an old secret only meant to be heard by the right ears. But he completely missed how Minghao sprung up, biting his lip.

 

"Yeah?" asked the other, swiftly recovering.

 

"What do you say we let Wonwoo close? He is so adamant of leaving early, I kind of feel bad?" If they had been in any rom-com mega production Hollywood, Junhui would totally be that damn best friend that sets his friends up, dramatically and sarcastically nonchalant tone leaving his voice as he spoke. "Besides he is your senior, is he not? He should take responsibility, and all that stuff." 

 

The last part was comically gestured by his hands flying in the air, round motions. Minghao looked at his mortified co-worker who, in all honesty, looked murderous. Looking at their interaction with a fierce look, he was a hair away from jumping at their necks. Junhui wanted to pull that hair, make him jump. See if that's how he was finally going to get that Mingyu boy.

"I mean Mingyu could give you a ride, right Minghao?" said junior was nodding as he was shutting off his computer.

 

"Minghao don't you dare." threatened Wonwoo.

 

"I take longer to get ready, Wonwoo." and finally grabbing his bag and walking from behind the desk, Minghao winked at his co-worker. "You'll be fine, you already know Mingyu."

 

"You are fucking dead to me Xu." another threat by the raven haired boy who just slumped in defeat. He really didn't put up a fight, which was amusing and made Junhui almost feel proud.

 

"Yeah yeah. Mingyu!" the shout made Junhui jump, after watching the exchange in amusement, arms folded in superiority on his chest and standing next to Minghao. Who, stood tall next to him, maybe because of the small high heel he was rocking. But, Minghao undoubtedly had the presence of an art kid, only if their college had an arts degree. There was something in the way the glitter in his eyes caught the light, making Junhui move his head slightly, seeing the small crystals reflect the light and change color.

 

If Minghao noticed the blatant staring, he didn't mention it, waiting for the tall boy to appear from behind a shelf, big book in his hands. "Yeah?" he at least had the decency to whisper his answer, shyly coming to meet the rest.

 

Mingyu had the looks of someone who appears confident, you know, a perfect magazine kid. Dazzling ever-so-slightly crooked smile, eyes big and brown, gentle, warm like the rest of him. It was easy to be around Mingyu, he wasn't conceded, he was kind of very selfless,  and talked in pouts. Junhui lost count of how many times Wonwoo whined about how he talked with his lips pursed. Or just whined about him in general. Wonwoo and Mingyu were very similar in a way no one would get unless they knew them.

 

Junhui smiled at the new arrival, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Mingyu, my boy, we have an important mission for you." he fake-solemnly said, lowering his gaze and breathing through his nose. 

 

"What is it?" Mingyu was very hard to trick, so Junhui promised to never prank the boy, fearing he would take it too seriously and cry for dear life. Pure. Yeah one could describe Mingyu was that sometimes. 

 

"The two most handsome boys out of four of here standing are going to get ready for a party, you know, the party." Junhui informed, Mingyu nodding slowly. 

 

"Oh, Wonwoo you are leaving already?" came from the tallest, making Junhui turn to both the referred black haired boy and Minghao, who had the same expression on his face. They broke in to a big chuckle, almost getting out of breath, not because Wonwoo wasn't handsome, but because Mingyu had walked straight up to his trap.

 

"No, although Wonwoo is the handsomest in my group, after me of course. I meant me and Minghao." Now it was Mingyu's turn to look at Minghao, this time however with a smirk in his face, before walking to where Junhui had been standing, also leaning his arm on the counter.

 

"Works for me, if that's okay?" the last question was totally directed to Wonwoo, who shrugged and nodded.

 

Junhui wanted to faceplant. Really? A shrug. Wonwoo had game, Junhui had seen him flirt and make out before, he should give himself more credit. That and try to properly flirt with his two year long crush. But, no one would watch the movie if the main couple got together two early. Or at least that's what Junhui thought to conceal some sleep, because at times he thought he was going to grow out white hair with these two.

 

"It's settled then." Junhui delivered, turning to Minghao and pointing at the door with his head. "Let's get a move on I'll drive you home." he finished before completely turning away from the couple who had engaged into a shushed conversation, but knowing them it was about what Wonwoo had on screen, which was probably cat videos.

  
  
  


The ride back was silent which wasn’t new to Junhu contrary of popular belief, he let Minghao have the AUX cord and they were delightfully accompanied with some melodic tunes, a female voice singing about love or life and whatnot, Junhui wasn’t really paying attention. However, his fingers tapped on the steering wheel at a red light, and Minghao laughed a little through his nose. It was weird how familiar the younger looked, how fast Junhui had grown accustomed to his presence.

 

It was peace and chaos at the same time. Patterns collided in his shirt and coat, there were a lot of primary colors combined and yet, Minghao pulled it off, with a discreet mullet that would fool anyone. Junhui really thought the younger just had longer hair, which, in retrospect it would look on him. The sharpness of the glasses contrasted with the overall roundess of his features, the sparkling gold eye shadow casting light in tender eyes. Joyful, framed by this air of calmness, stability.

 

Minghao looked like he had the entire world figured out, yet his pulse shook ever-so-slightly as he tapped away in his phone. 

 

Only when the silence started to get a little suffocating for Junhui, he dared to speak very softly. “So, what’s your major?” his eyes never left the road, happy he had red lights to capture Minghao’s frame and keep it somewhere inside him.

 

“Art history.” Minghao answered locking and pocketing his phone. “But I’ve always wanted to become a fashion designer.” he commented

 

“I could tell.” Junhui commented sincerely. “I mean I have yet to meet another person that pulls off an outfit like this.” with one hand he pointed up and down the mixture of fabrics and explosion of accessories Minghao was wearing. 

 

It was also a juxtaposition of Junhui, who loved his dark clothes, big sweaters and hoodies, plain shoes and a good night sleep. He once wore eyeliner to a club, it was pride month and his birthday party, so Soonyoung sat him down to do a crazy smokey eye line. And he called it crazy because tacky would hurt Soonyoung’s feelings. The mixture of black and grey smudged on his eyelid did nothing for him, but he had a nice time regardless. 

 

“What about you? What’s your major?” Minghao asked, leaning his head against the window. Normally Junhui would tell him to stop, that it was ought to leave a stain, but the angle made Minghao look at him through half lidded eyes, their mother tongue almost slurry in his lips and it was probably safe to say that Junhui was reading too much into it.

 

“Psychology.” answered simply the driver. “I don’t really know what I want to be after this, I never planned what happens after college.” 

 

The confession came out easily, maybe as a result of the hypnotic presence of Minghao, who just made him feel like floating, at ease. There were no walls to keep up between them. Why should there even be walls in the first place? Minghao wasn’t judging him, and he would never give Minghao the stink eye. Unless he liked pineapple on his pizza. 

 

“Your degree doesn’t have to define you.” Minghao shrugged. “Turn right at the next street.” he muttered taking his eyes off of Junhui, who was already missing the attention. Sighing out an ‘aye aye captain’, he obliged.

 

The smile that appeared across his lips was unusual, there was a tinge of sadness, the way it wavered when Minghao pointed at his apartment building, grabbing his bag from between his feet on the floor. He didn’t look Junhui as he opened the door, only turned to bend a little and wave from the other side of the door.

 

“I’ll see you in a bit, yeah?” Junhui was caught of guard himself, how desperate he sounded. Not good.

 

“Sure.”

 

Minghao lied.

  
  
  
  
  
  


So, Junhui maybe blew it with Minghao. And he had been moping about it for almost a week before Jihoon barged into his bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed, yelling as he slapped his butt. “Get up, we are going shopping!” obviously, it was a reference that even though Junhui’s sleepy state, couldn’t help but to smile at. 

 

Another weight joined in, this time fully lying on top of the almost breathless Junhui who was trying to laugh away the pain. Barely since he didn’t even have proper air income at this point, but Soonyoung’s voice sounded loud and clear right next to his ear. “If we’ve learned anything as a species, is that when we are down we must submit to the capitalist propaganda!” at that Jihoon cheered and used his boyfriend’s butt as a drum for a chance.

 

A fourth man was opening up the blinds, shedding light to Junhui’s room who was for once tidy since he only came in to sleep and read on his bed. Okay, the chair was still filled with his laundry because he was too sad and lazy to go do it himself. But other than that, it was almost worrisome how neat everything looked. The sun was starting to get warmer, a Saturday of March, midterms were a problem for the them after break and Junhui just got his paycheck. 

 

Yes, Junhui found a little job around campus, teaching chinese kids korean and with all honesty he didn’t expect to enjoy working with kids so much. There was the pure, wholesome feeling about them. Coming up with jokes, songs even using the new vocabulary, singing and dancing when Junhui would play a song. It was easy, fluid and he caught himself thinking that maybe, he could do this for a living.

 

“Okay, fuck I’m getting up but someone get Soonyoung’s fat ass off of me.” he yelled, muffled by his own pillow.

 

Wonwoo helped Soonyoung get up, since Jihoon was too distracted with his phone. Jihoon was a music major, they played another league and the boy, not only was the top of his class, but his teacher showed his portafolio to a producer team and now was kinda working for them. Good god were they proud of him.

 

Soonyoung the most. Soonyoung who was wearing a shirt and underwear even if there were guests around. Soonyoung who looked at Jihoon like he put the stars in the sky, and who was pouting at him asking if his ass was really that fat. Jihoon only chuckled and slapped once more before leaning in for a peck.

 

“Rude.” rang Wonwoo who came to stand between them, now helping Junhui up the mattress, even though the two boys knew damn well Junhui could alone. But having an excuse to just hug Wonwoo was nice. 

 

“Yeah fuck off with your love-dovey shit. This room is for the singles only.” Junhui shooed them, using the time alone to open the wardrobe and go over the laundry that could be re-worn. It took him a second after looking at his reflection to see that his outfit was uncommonly colorful. Grunting, he yanked his shirt off and grabbed his favourite black hoodie, coming out of his room to an awaiting group of friends. 

 

Everyone dressed and ready, Jihoon offered to be driver and in cue Soonyoung claimed shotgun. 

 

So Wonwoo and Junhui, for the nth time were confined at the back of the car, forced to look out the window to not meet Soonyoung’s and Jihoon’s linked hands on the arm rest. They were getting out of control. It was almost as if they did it on purpose: when Junhuis’ love life was at his lowest, they peaked.

 

He hoped to prove his theory wrong, though.

 

Suddenly a known buzz coming from Junhui’s hoodie pocket, made him tear his eyes away from the passing buildings, looking at his screen instead. Frowning at his notifications and looking at Wonwoo right after. 

 

“Dude do you know this number?” he asked extending his hand, letting his friend take a hold of the device. Which only denoted the amount of trust he had on Wonwoo. 

 

“It’s the twentieth century Moon, no one memorizes numbers anymore.” was all the answer he got from the other as he shrugged, returning the phone to its owner without putting a finger on the screen. 

 

“What’s going on in the back? Don’t make me turn this car around.” that was Soonyoung, turning his head and consequently his entire body to face his friends, forgetting for a second his hand was holding Jihoons, and trapping his own arm between his chest and seat. 

 

“You are not even driving.” commented Jihoon, eyes on the road, with that tone mothers use to remind something very trivial to their children.

 

“Soonyoung, you are shit with technology. Do you memorize numbers?” Junhui asked showing Soonyoung the screen. Even though the other was probably the closest Junhui had ever had of a soulmate, he could be deadly if he got a hold of a foreign phone. All precaution was more than advice.

 

“What does my capability of remembering a series of numbers have to do with my inability to understand this hell-sent devices.” Soonyoung rambled. He always made sure to use big words and long sentences when he was trying to prove a point, thinking it would make him immediately win the argument.

 

“Do you recognize this number?” Junhui sighed, and was about to withdraw to go back to sitting like the law required, when Soonyoung grabbed his wrist. 

 

“Hey is this Moon Junhui? Woah that sounded creepy I just hope I got the number right.” read the shotgun friend out loud. “The poor thing, he sounds adorable.”

 

“He sounds creepy.” argued Jihoon, at a stop sign. “Don’t people know that when you say ‘not to be’ something immediately turns you into that something?” scoffing, he kept driving.

A few minutes later they arrived at the mall, parking had been a mess with capital letters but at least they manage to not run over anyone. Jihoon yelled at a car who stole their place from inside the car, Soonyoung held his hand, Junhui replied to the texts and Wonwoo smiled looking at the window.

 

Well, Junhui thought, didn’t his friends want to get over heartbreaks and exes and maybe Minghao? Junhui thought as the tapped the reply button.

 

And that’s how it began.

  
  
  
  


Two more weeks passed. 

 

Junhui still hadn’t found out who that mysterious person texting him was. They had played the 21 questions game on sunday, turning it into some kind of tradition. On the first week Junhui discovered that it was a guy texting him, who went at the same college as him, however wasn’t in his major. He liked every color, his favourite artist Modigliani and he loved red wine. 

 

On the second week, Junhui found out that he was an only child, that he used to be bullied for his looks and that he found his escape in being creative. He loved puppies but kittens were also up there, however, he didn’t have a pet. He also learned that he had a tattoo on his shoulder, and was afraid of the deep ocean.

 

So there wasn’t much to go from that information. Junhui refused to go back to Facebook to see who might fit the profile, deciding that the mystery was definitely thrilling. There was so much to know about that stranger, and the fact that they could talk for hours on end. About stuff that didn’t make sense, ranting, friends and their disastrous love lives, how they missed home, how the universe didn’t care about their fuck ups.

 

It was embarrising how much this resembled to a teenage love movie. Junhui had seen enough to know how this might all come down to: them meeting in a very romantic setting, either surrounded by their friends or alone. With fireworks, or just a smoothie in front of them. They would talk and find out they are soulmates, falling for each other in the spot. They would smile and blush, and maybe hold hands and kiss for the big finale.

 

Or it could turn out to be a serial killer.

 

Or it could be someone in the library right now. Junhui laughed at the idea, as he walked by the shelves, this time empty, no seniors making out, no Mingyu looking through references. People were about to leave for spring break, and once more the library was empty. Very different from other days, when Junhui could walk by, no korean classes that afternoon and absolutely no will to go do his work. Just an unnatural need to see Minghao. 

 

The younger, even if he rejected him by avoiding him at the party, still had an effect on him. And he wasn’t pushing him away. If anything, Junhui only felt like that minute in the car when Minghao looked at him through his eyelashes. When they talked a bubble closed around them. It was very strange, a game of push and pull that Junhui had never seen before. But absolutely mesmerizing. 

 

His phone buzzed yet again, the conversation with the stranger still going on since the first good morning text. The only thing that the stranger lacked was the ability Minghao had to make everything else around them falling into a slow motion montage, while they were just going at their own pace. It felt impersonal, he couldn’t stare at the stranger’s eyes. 

 

But he could stare at Minghao and ask himself for a second if he was afraid of the deep blue ocean.

 

The reply was sent and the counter came to his lane of view. Wonwoo reading or doing his college work, and Minghao on his phone.

 

Another buzz. He was merely a few feet away but none of the boys noticed him.

 

Junhui replied.

 

Looking up he saw Minghao’s phone buzzing in his hand, making the boy smile, covering his lips with the side of his hand, and tap frantically on his screen.

 

Junhui’s phone buzzed.

 

He was in front of Minghao.

 

“Hey Junhui.” greeted the younger with the biggest smile on his face, making his cheeks stand out. He shyly locked his phone and left it on top of his desk, eyes fully on Junhui.

 

Blinking a few times, Junhui waved hello, but took out his phone a sudden thought coming to mind. Like an iced waterfall had crashed on top of him, Junhui felt dizzy. There were many red neon flashing lights going inside his brain. But his hand was typing fast, a simple word to send to the stranger.

 

_ Minghao? _

 

Minghao’s phone buzzed once again right after Junhui pressed the reply key. Looking up from his device to its owner. Minghao’s expression held so much in it: there was this absolute panic taking over his eyes, terror making his lip shiver, and realisation about to come from his mouth. If Junhui hadn’t turned away, running down the hall. 

 

Wonwoo looked up and was about to shush or yell at whoever was breaking the library rules, but Minghao sprinted behind him, so Wonwoo went back to his papers, a smirk in his lips.

  
  
  


Outside, the sky was tainted purple, about to turn the deepest blue and then black. A few shy stars dared to come out from behind the buildings. There were a few clouds spotting the clear canvas, following the dressing code in purples and pinks. It was bucolic, peaceful, worthy of a picture to frame and hang on a wall.

 

But Junhui was panting, eyes frantically trying to find something that might help him make out any sense of what was happening. It was Minghao. The stranger whom he had been texting with was Xu Mighao, the boy who avoided him at a party, danced with another kid right in front of Junhui to see. Sure, he didn’t know what happened next, because his bitter heart made him go grab a drink and call an uber. But still, Minghao’s message was clear, right? 

 

Maybe it was Junhui who had misread everything? What if Minghao was really interested? What if he didn’t see Junhui, wearing all black and surrounded by people in a club where one could barely walk to the bar? What if Minghao had been intimidated and just decided to wait for another day? Oh god, it would make sense. It would. 

 

There was this text from the stranger  _ I like parties but, people intimidate me so I just stay with my friends and have a good time _ . It made sense. Minghao was the stranger.

 

He was the stranger who wanted to know him better, to take him to that stupid stargazing date and cuddle him  _ I’ve been told I’m a great cuddler _ , Junhui had boasted. And the stranger. No. Minghao. Minghao had said that he wanted to put that to test, that Junhui always looked soft with those hoodies and sweaters.

 

Junhui’s head was spinning.

 

And then someone grabbed his wrist.

 

Minghao had also been running, holding onto his wrist and coming in front of Junhui with the same panicked expression as before. But in his eyebrows there was remorse written in small threats and beads of sweat. And Junhui felt like a weight lifted, for some reason, he felt soothed.

 

The stranger was Minghao. Thank fucking God.

“Junhui I can expl-”

 

Freeing himself from Minghao’s tight grip with a tug, Junhui brought both his arms up to the younger’s shoulders. His body colliding with Minghao, holding onto the other’s long sleeved shirt for dear life. Minghao smelled like lemons and pines. It was fresh, musky, masculine yet freeing. Like being in a forest on a July morning. Junhui closed his eyes and willed himself to breath.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Junhui asked against Minghao’s neck. “Why didn’t you tell me, Minghao?” 

The younger had found purchase on Junhui’s back, arms securely holding him against his chest, lips against his temple as he fluttered his eyes closed. “I’m so sorry Junhui. I’m sorry I am not the one you were expecting.” he apologized, lips grazing Junhui’s skin.

 

“Shut up. Oh my fucking God Minghao, shut up.” begged Junhui, crumbling Minghao’s shirt under his hands a nuzzling his neck even more. “I don’t want it to be anyone else but you. Fuck Minghao, don’t fucking realise that I love you? I fucking fell for you the moment I saw you, shit.” curses left his trembling body, Minghao still holding most of his weight, thankfully since his knees were about to give up.

 

“Junhui I…”started the other, squeezing the elder tighter. “I fell for you on freshmen year.” there was a pause, but Junhui remained silent. “I couldn’t take my eyes off of you, and the only things I knew about you were through other people, friends and you never ceased to marvel me. I gave up all hope to be with you by second year, but then you called me handsome.” 

 

Minghao chuckled.

 

“You looked at me, you called me handsome and Junhui you looked at me. I started reading too much into it, you know? Started analyzing what happened in that car and, I was going to ask you to dance at the party but there were so many people around you that I thought ‘why would he notice me?’. I decided to move on, to not bother you anymore, you know some things in the life can’t be, and I was ready to accept that. But you came back, you came back and I realised that I couldn’t just move on without closure. Like a fucking coward I asked Wonwoo for your number and I really really really wanted to tell you at first. Again I am a coward, I thought you’d just walk away.”

 

“You idiot.” there were tears wetting the collar of Minghao’s shirt. “I didn’t know how to make myself clear. Yes, I thought you are handsome. I still think you are. I should have just gone to you, talked to you. I am such a loser, I could have just said something. But I am also a coward, I don’t deal well with rejection.” the words came out as he pulled away, Minghao’s hold loosening.

 

“This is not your fault.” the younger reassured

 

“No, it’s both our faults, because we are dumb.” they were face to face, Minghao brought his thumb to wipe the ghost of tears away from Junhui’s eyes, and nodded. 

 

Placing his forehead against Junhui’s, Minghao smiled letting out a breath through his nose. “Hey, we can figure this out.” his voice was a mere whisper. “Go out for dinner with me. So we can talk about whatever this situation is.” 

 

“Just ask me on a date and go.” said Junhui through a smile, slapping Minghao’s arm softly. “Should we go right now?”

 

“I don’t see why not.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THIS.WAS.MASSIVE. thank you so much if you've made it until the end. I was not expecting this prompt to turn into an almost 15 pages long fanfic. this is it for day 11 and wow, my next prompts are going to be definitely shorter and hopefully better.
> 
> thank you again for reading and here's my socials! twitter (@yhdior) and curiouscat https://curiouscat.me/younghhos


End file.
